old_world_gamingfandomcom-20200213-history
Swampaire
"No, no … over there. See that darker patch of mud? That’s where you’ll find the fattest frogs. Fine enough for a prince to eat, they are!" Basic (BotD) Swampaires are hunters and gatherers of snails and frogs. They take their name from an obscure dialect that essentially means man of the swamps or, more commonly, chaser of frogs. Snails and frogs are the only resource in which Mousillon is rich, and swamping is a prestigious occupation among its peasants. Since all creatures in a swamp are technically owned by the local lord, a Swampaire needs at least the implicit approval of the local noble. Some nobles require lengthy apprenticeships and the swearing of oaths before a man can call himself a Swampaire and be permitted to hunt his lord’s swamps. Swampaires tend to be hardy folk adept at tracking snails and frogs, which is a tricky and time-consuming business at the best of times. Swampaires are normally men, but some nobles have been known to permit a particularly sharpeyed and quick-fingered lass to hunt in the absence of suitably skilled menfolk. Note: With your GM’s permission, when rolling your starting career you can substitute Swampaire for Hunter. Main Profile Secondary Profile Skills: Concealment, Outdoor Survival, Perception, Search, Set Trap, Swim Talents: Hardy, Lightning Reflexes or Very Resilient, Marksman, Rover, Specialist Weapon Group (entangling) Trappings: Net, spear, sack, 1d10 warts, swamping rights granted by local lord Career Entries Boatman, Bone Picker, Ferryman, Frogwife, Hunter, Militiaman, Peasant Career Exits Grail Pilgrim, Herrimault, Man-at-Arms, Outlaw, Thug, Vagabond, Village Elder, Yeoman A Day in the Life Swampaires are the hunters of Mousillon, toiling to catch their prey from dusk until dawn. Though foreigners may scoff at the notion of men grubbing in the dirt for frogs and lizards, the folk of Mousillon revere the swampaires for their skill and patience. The swampaires’ day begins before the sunrise, where they rely more on their ears than their eyes to locate their prey. Listening for the croaks and chirps of frogs, they wind their way through the marshes, snagging some of the larger creatures that thought themselves safe in the dark with their bare hands. As the day breaks, the swampaires’ tactics shift as the creatures they seek begin to move. The diligent hunters search rocks and sandy areas near the outskirts of their swamps, collecting snails from the shadows and slow-moving turtles basking in the sun. They also set new snares in the water as they trudge through their hunting grounds, and claim the creatures caught in older traps. With traps set and with quarry ensnared, the swampaires eventually return to their villages. They head immediately to the marketplaces or the manors of their lords, in order to prepare and clean their odd bounty. Once their ministrations are complete, their daily catches are fit to be sold or cooked as needed. Despite the long and arduous work, the swampaires are able to relax with a good cup of mead when night finally falls, often in the company of many friends. Swampaires are on many occasions the primary source of trade and income for a small village, and while not of royal blood, are often treated as such by their fellow villagers. The prestige of the swampaires gives them a certain amount of authority in times of crisis… although such authority can often be abused. Affiliations In Mousillon, the title of swampaire is one to be earned, not given. It is rare that one simply becomes a swampaire – the fine art of hunting frogs and snails is deceptively difficult. Young children may be apprenticed at an early age to a swampaire in order to learn the tricks of the trade, working closely with their master to learn their secrets. In a larger community where several swampaires reside, the collective group of hunters forms small guilds that delineate specific hunting territories. In these arrangements, swampaires may either only hunt in certain portions of a swamp or only at certain times, with a swampaire incurring financial penalty should he break these rules. Guilds may also split hunting territories, particularly where older and younger swampaires exist. In such cases, the younger swampaire would set traps and hunt the swamps, while the older swampaire would prepare the creatures caught and sell them at the marketplace.